The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus having a function of assisting operation inputs.
It is conceivable that when performing auxiliary display due to an erroneous input operation, an apparatus for assisting operation inputs reduces the number of operation menu items to be displayed, thereby saving the time required for reselection operation.
Also, in order to improve the operability for the user during instructing execution of a function, it is conceivable that the apparatus displays the operation menu items after limiting the operation menu items to those that are highly likely to be used by the user.
Furthermore, it is conceivable that the apparatus sequentially displays input screens corresponding to the level of operation skill of the operator.